iblis
by bo0
Summary: roxas goes on a hunt for axel. what happens when he finds lea insted? desided to redueo this.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my first story so sorry if it's kind of crappy: / if you have any advise I'm all ears. I don't own kh.

Sora's pov

"S..a"

_What was that noise?_

"So…wak…p"

_It sounds like someone…but whom? Where am I? I try to open my eyes to realize that they are already open. All around me is black and I seem to be floating. What am I doing_

_here? Who am I? Sora, my name is Sora, and I'm here for a reason but what? Something about a 'mark of mastery' I think. Oh know I remember I came to pass the test and_

_become a true keyblade warrior! It's fuzzy but I know I passed, and then I was falling. But why, I did everything I was supposed to, why am I here?_

"Sora please wake up I know you can hear me, please."

_Riku that voice is definitely him! Hmm, now how to find a way to get out of here wherever here is that is."Mind if we come along? "Turning/floating around I turn back to_

_see…"Xion, Roxas" I shout. "Glad to see you remember us" Xion says with a smile. "Ohmygodwhatareyouguysdoinghe reandwhatsgoingon." "Glad to see your still the same_

_Sora, don't worry we'll explain everything late, but for now let's focus on getting out of here" Roxas said. "Where are we and how do we get out?" Sora asked slowly starting to_

_pull himself together. "Explain later, leave now!" said Roxas and Xion in unison both grabbing one of Sora's hands. A pull suddenly pulled them forward until a blindingly bright_

_light was all around them._

"Sora! Oh thank god I was so worried about you!""Riku are you okay you look so sad" Sora replied. "I, well was a little worried about you, but only a little" Riku said to the floor,

glaring. "Aww that's so sweet" Xion gasped. "Mind if I interrupt this litle moment to pose a question, gentlemen?" Roxas tiredly asked "we weren't having a moment" Riku shot

back icily "Of course you weren't, but I must ask, where Axel is?" Roxas asked and was barely able to keep the hope out of his eyes. "He disappeared" Riku stated, "What do you

mean disappeared where did he go?" Roxas demanded to the still glaring Riku. "Meaning he went bye-bye and I haven't heard from or about him since" "well I guess that means

I have to find him, I mean how hard can it be?" Roxas stated. Behind his back Sora and Riku shared a glance that spoke more than words ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I decided to try and write a sequel to this. Please review and get a free invisible cookie****. Don't own kingdom hearts.**

A figure stood on a hill glowering down at the surrounding landscape. Drawing a cigarette from his inner jacket's pocket he clasped his hands in a prayer formation summoning a flame he lit it and took a long draw realizing slowly. The teen was lithe and pale with cat like sea-foam colored eyes but the thing that truly stood out was his flame red hair. He wore a standard black uniform with the jacket sleeves rolled up and a white shirt underneath. Closing his eyes a scowl formed on his face.

"Damn I need to find Myde soon, don't I?" the red head sighed "Isa you better be with him or else I will kick your skinny pale ass"! Throwing the cigarette down, he slowly started walking toward the nearby city hoping that some of the townspeople might have an idea were any of his friends were.

Strolling through the village he tried not to notice the townspeople who were whispering furiously about "_the long haired red head who looked like he would rather stab than talk"_. Turning on his heel he snarled at the two woman " unless you two hags have anything even remotely interesting to say I recommend you shut the hell up before I fry you like a wingless insect". The older of the two gasped "well I never". "Yeah I got it, oh my god the generation this day in age, listen have either of you seen a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes"? "Yes he went that way" the younger of the two women replied pointing north. The teen started walking in that direction raising his hand in reply.

"Maria why did you-"the Sarah questioned "so he would leave peacefully, sister" Maria replied. "We can hope, but there's no guarantee" Sarah shot back, "have faith I'm sure the group that the blonds apart of will be able to handle him, they looked strong and I felt a warm light coming from one of their hearts". "The red head had a heart of evil though are you positive they'll be ok?" Sarah asked concerned "not evil Sarah just layered with darkness".

Lea stopped for a moment and looked to the sky '_damn it's going get dark soon and I'm still no closer to finding Myde, I hope he's all right if they took him then were all screwed' _grimacing at the thought the teen called Lea screwed his eyes shut to, at no avail, keep the images at bay

_White was everywhere, all around him all he could see, he vaguely recalled that he would stand out if he was viewed from a window. Determined the young boy_ _fought back the enticing sleep and tried to move his hand finding that he couldn't the boy looked down. He was in a straight jacket while he was figuring out why he didn't notice the people in the room until it was too late._

**Hehe cliffhanger**


End file.
